Invitation
by sniperpadalecki
Summary: Quando Tom Welling convida os amigos pra festa de 200 episódios de Smallville.


Tom Welling tinha um sorriso misterioso ao sair do prédio da filial de produções internas da CW em Vancouver, Canadá. Ele saiu acompanhado de um de seus seguranças – aquele que ele fazia questão de dispensar e seu agente insistia pra que o cara andasse no encalço do ator – até o estacionamento. Tom fazia questão de dirigir, mas dessa vez deixou que o segurança o fizesse, já que tinha que fazer uma ligação.

A festa de duzentos episódios de Smallville agora era oficial. Já não bastasse ele ter que aguentar a pressão de produzir todos os episódios, atuar igualmente sob a pressão da series finale, ainda tinha que arrumar pique pra dar as caras numa festa que ele definitivamente nem queria ir. Não por achar que a série não tinha seus méritos, mas estava cansado, mas ele sabia que essas festas eram mais pra equipe do que pra atores e elenco em si. E Tom achava que eles definitivamente mereciam.

- Pra onde, senhor Welling? - O segurança perguntou quando sentou-se no banco do motorista após Tom se acomodar no banco de trás com o celular em mãos.

O moreno alto com olhos azuis quase transparentes pensou por um minuto, ainda com o mesmo sorriso divertido, não evitou rir de algo que certamente só ele entendia naquele momento. Parecia ter chegado ao ápice de algum plano que estava arquitetando.

- Pra casa. - Ele respondeu. - Preciso falar com Jamie e fazer uma ligação e talvez depois vamos às locações de Supernatural. - Ele concluiu rindo.

- Certo. - O segurança ligou o carro e olhou Tom pelo retrovisor um pouco confuso. - Está tudo bem, senhor? - Ele perguntou ao perceber que Welling estava rindo sozinho.

- Estou. - Foi a resposta do intérprete de Clark Kent. - Só estou pensando em como estou acabando com o atestado de heterossexual de dois amigos meus. - Ele concluiu e o segurança imediatamente ligou a amizade de Tom com o set de Supernatural e então tudo fez sentido.

Ele pegou o celular e pela discagem automática, chamou pelo seu ex-colega de série, Jensen Ackles. Ele checou a hora e imaginou que o loiro estivesse trabalhando, mas como Jensen sempre deixava o celular ligado por querer estar sempre acessível para sua família, sabia que poderia deixar uma mensagem de voz caso Ackles não pudesse atender.

E como ele previu, Jensen não atendeu. Assim que a voz eletrônica avisou que a mensagem poderia ser gravada, Tom não se alongou muito.

- Ei, Jen, é o Tom. Assim que puder, liga de volta, tenho um assunto importante, certo? Bom trabalho aí, lembranças ao Sasquatch. - Ele riu ao dizer o apelido de Jared o qual apenas Jensen chamava e desligou.

**J&J**

- Tom? - Jared dizia de boca cheia, donuts e café, andando sem camisa pelo trailer. - Welling?

- É... - Jensen respondeu assim que checou a mensagem, sentado no sofá do trailer de Jared. - Disse que era importante.

- Hm. - Padalecki mastigava enquanto pensava e Jensen não conseguiu não deixar de achar Jared uma criança. - Ligue de volta então... - O mais novo agora sentou-se ao lado de Jensen e parecia ter pego um copo de café pra ele.

- Estava pensando em te namorar um pouco primeiro... - Jensen respondeu assim que pôs o copo de café na mesa ao lado e passou a beijar o pescoço e peito nu do namorado que gemeu baixinho. - Pode?

- Jens... - Jared falou baixinho recostando-se no sofá e passando uma das mãos livres nos cabelos loiros de Ackles. - Só nos deram cinco minutos pra trocar de figurino... - Ele riu porque os beijos de Ackles faziam cócegas em seu abdômen.

- Eu posso fazer isso em cinco minutos, e você sabe... - Jensen tinha um tom absurdamente pervertido e controlador.

Padalecki estava pronto para ceder, mas duas batidas fortes na porta do trailer fizeram com que eles tomassem o maior susto.

- Ackles! Padalecki! Estão prontos? - A voz era de uma de suas figurinistas. - Eu realmente não queria atrapa...

- Já estamos indo! - Ackles respondeu extremamente impaciente, interrompendo a moça.

Jared riu olhando Jensen, ele achava o loiro a coisa mais ímpar do mundo quando franzia o cenho e cerrava o dentes, marcando o maxilar, quando estava contrariado. E Jensen passou a fazer muitas vezes aquela cara desde que conhecera Padalecki.

- Vamos, Jen... - Jared passou uma das mãos pelo rosto de Ackles, ele sabia que o loiro sempre relaxava e suspirava quando ele fazia aquilo. E foi exatamente o que Jensen fez, ficou calmo. - Ligue pro Tom enquanto pego outra camisa, assim nos adiantamos ok?

Jensen apenas concordou com a cabeça e Jared lhe deu um selinho demorado e sorriu, sorriso esse retribuído mais tímido pelo mais velho. Jared se levantou em busca da camisa e Jensen chamou Welling pela discagem automática. Não demorou mais que três ou quatro toques para o outro ator atender.

- Jen? - Ele parecia animado do outro lado da linha. - Achei que só me retornaria a noite.

- Você disse que era importante... - Jensen respondeu percebendo que não parecia lá tão urgente assim. - Estamos num intervalo relâmpago de cena aqui, então se quiser estender o assunto, posso ligar depois... - Apesar da intimidade que já tinha com Tom, Jensen ainda se permitia certas formalidades.

- Vamos fazer melhor. - Welling pareceu ter algum tipo de ideia de última hora. - Por que você e Jared não vêm jantar aqui em casa?

- Ahn... - Jensen estranhou um pouco o jeito de Tom, definitivamente Tom não era muito do tipo que chamava os amigos pra programas de casal, especialmente na casa dele, especialmente porque Jamie era amiga de Danneel e, bem... Não era nem necessário entrar em detalhes pra saber como aquilo era confuso. - Tudo bem, vou falar com Jared e... te ligo, pode ser? Talvez hoje não precisemos de tomadas noturnas...

- Tudo bem. - Tom respondeu animado. - Espero você me ligar e aviso a Jamie...

- Tom...

- Está tudo sob controle. - Ele interrompeu Jensen já sabendo o que ele diria e sobre quem. - Só me ligue ok? O resto eu resolvo...

- Certo. - Jensen respondeu após um longo suspiro quando viu Jared se aproximando já devidamente vestido de Sam Winchester. - Se cuide, Tom...

- Você também.

Jensen desligou e encarou um Jared curioso à sua frente, como se esperasse que o loiro lhe contasse algo. Jensen levantou-se devagar e sorriu um pouco confuso.

- Tom quer jantar com a gente. - Jensen explicou a o mais novo arqueou uma sobrancelha de um jeito engraçado.

- Onde?

- Na casa dele.

- Como? - Jared riu, estranhando a situação.

- Sei lá, Big Jay... - Jensen deu de ombros enquanto encaminhavam-se pra fora do trailer. Jared andava na frente e Jensen o guiou com uma das mãos nas costas do outro.

- E nós vamos?

- Só se você quiser... - Jensen respondeu e Jared assentiu com a cabeça.

**J&J**

- Eu não vou falar de novo, Thomas, eu não quero problemas com a Danneel, por que está fazendo isso? - Jamie White tinha os cabelos negros presos num rabo de cavalo enquanto andava de um lado para outro no quarto do casal, encarando furiosa o marido. - Já pensou no que vão falar?

- Eu não quero nem saber. - Tom respondeu despreocupado. - Eu sei que você tem razão, Jam... Mas é melhor assim... Danneel não vai ligar, você sabe...

- Ah é? Tudo bem, pode ser que ela não, mas e a Cortese? - Jamie agora era desafiadora. - O acompanhante do seu amigo é Jared? E não a esposa? - Jamie olhava Tom como se ele fosse incapaz de entender um raciocínio simples.

- Cortese? Me poupe, Jamie! - Tom agora teve que rir. - Por que tenho que convidá-la? Jared é meu amigo, ela não.

- Thomas, por favor, isso não é questão de amizade! Onde já se viu convidar o marido e não a esposa? E se te convidassem pra uma festa e não me chamassem? - Ela cruzou os braços olhando séria pra ele.

- Eu não iria. - Tom respondeu aproximando-se dela. - Não teria graça sem você... - Ele sorriu de leve e a segurou gentilmente pelos ombros e, devagar, ia desfazendo os braços cruzados dela. - Porque o que temos aqui é de verdade. Não teria motivos pra ir a uma festa qualquer se você não fosse, Jamie... Quando a gente ama, quer ter os bons momentos ao lado de quem a gente ama...

Jamie suspirou resignada, ela sentia que realmente as vezes o marido tinha que relembrar a ela porque era tão apaixonada por ele. Sempre as palavras certas na hora certa.

- Eu entendo isso, amor... - Ela estava mais calma. - Sei que Jensen só iria se divertir e aproveitar se Jared fosse com ele...

- Exato...

- Mas os meninos são família, Thomas! Já especulam demais e os deixam loucos e...

- Qual é, podemos lidar com isso! - Tom riu do jeito preocupado da esposa. Ela realmente gostava de Ackles e Padalecki. - Apenas vamos descer e esperar por eles, certo? Eles vão gostar da ideia...

- Thomas... - Jamie finalmente se rendeu ao riso ao ver Tom rir e a envolver um abraço. - Você sempre consegue, não é?

- Mas eu me esforço pra caramba! - Ele riu beijando os lábios bonitos da ex-modelo.

O momento do casal apenas foi interrompido pelo som da campainha. Ela pediu ao marido alguns minutos para terminar de se arrumar e Tom desceu para receber os dois amigos, já sabia que eram eles. Ele vestia um suéter azul marinho e jeans comportado escuro. Sapatos e o cabelo no maior estilo nerd de Clark Kent.

- Então é assim? - Tom riu quando abriu a porta e viu os dois parados à porta. - Só servem pra visitar os amigos quando convidam?

- Boa noite pra você também. - Jensen riu apertando a mão de Welling e em seguida o puxando para um abraço com direito a tapinhas nas costas. Com as premieres de ambas as séries, eles se veriam ainda menos.

- Juro que não farei a piadinha do "você está cada vez maior", Jare... - Tom disse brincando enquanto Jared ria e abraça também o amigo. - Mas que você está, isso está... - Ele não resistiu.

- Olha quem fala.. - Jared respondeu enquanto Tom dava espaço para ambos passarem na porta da casa.

Eles seguiram para a sala de estar, onde Tom já havia deixado preparado taças e vinho. Jensen discretamente olhou a cozinha e viu que Jamie provavelmente tinha preparado _paella_ com molho champinhom. É, pelo jeito ela queria mesmo impressionar.

- Cadê a Jamie? - Jared perguntou enquanto pegava uma taça das mãos de Welling. - Não me diga que está se arrumando!

- Está! - Tom disse rindo, oferendo uma taça a Jensen. - Vocês sabem como ela é...

- Mas somos apenas nós.. - Jensen disse após dar um gole no vinho. - Somo "de casa"!

- Eu disse a ela, mas.. Sabe como são essas ex-modelos quando se trata de vaidade! - Tom respondeu e os três riram.

- E como somos? - Jamie Welling surgia no corredor vestindo um simples, porém bonito, vestido branco com um casaco de cashmire também branco por cima.

- Não sei porque, mas aquela música Miss America está tocando ou é impressão minha? - Tom disse olhando a esposa andar em sua direção sorrindo.

Jensen e Jared, é claro, não perderam a oportunidade de se divertir com a cara de bobo de Tom olhando a própria esposa. Ackles começou a cantar a tal música.

-_ See the sunshine through her dress... makes my heart say.._

_- Yes!_ - E Jared fazia backvocals.

_- Take it off, take it off..._

- Certo, vamos parando! - Tom disse olhando os dois que riam junto com Jamie. - Era só uma deixa pra eu elogiar minha esposa, vocês não podem! - Ele franziu o cenho, fingindo um tom ciumento.

- Ciúmes, Welling? - Jensen brincou, servindo uma taça de vinho para Jamie. - A essa altura do campeonato?

- Olha quem fala. - Tom foi certeiro e Padalecki abriu o maior sorriso enquanto Ackles revirava os olhos.

- Depois de dez anos juntos, sabem o quanto é raro ainda fazer esse homem ter ciúmes? - Jamie brincou pegando a taça de vinho das mãos de Jensen. - E você Jen, faça-me o favor! As fãs mal podem chegar perto do Jared sem você fazer cara feia!

- Ok, ok, não estamos falando de mim aqui! - Jensen tentava sair pela tangente e os outros apenas riam. - Eu posso usar uma justificativa simples: não tem como não ter ciúmes do Sasquatch! Vocês sabem como ele é... - Jared o abraçava pelas costas enquanto ele falava. - Todo mundo quer esse cara, é uma coisa incrível! - Jensen falava e Padalecki apenas sorria. Jamie e Tom pareciam apenas observar aquele comportamento excessivamente apaixonado dos dois.

- É por isso que chamei vocês aqui. - Tom disse colocando a taça sob uma das mesas de centro da sala onde estavam conversando.

Jensen e Jared olharam curioso um para o outro e em seguida para Tom, esperando que ele falasse. Jamie se pôs ao lado do marido, em forma de apoio, apesar de achar que, pelo bem dos dois, não era lá uma boa ideia, mas ela agora entendia o lado romântico que Tom tinha visto na situação.

- Jensen, você vai receber um convite formar na CW, é claro, para a festa de duzentos episódios de Smallville. - Tom disse sorrindo, orgulhoso e Ackles arqueou as sobrancelhas um pouco surpreso. Nem havia se dado conta de que a série chegara tão longe.

- Obrigado, vai ser uma honra. - Jensen respondeu e Jared sorriu pondo uma das mãos nos ombros do loiro. - Fico realmente lisonjeado.

- É, mas queria convidá-lo pessoalmente... Porque você vai com Jared. - Tom disse encarou os dois esperando uma reação.

Jared riu. Claro, como sempre. Já Jensen, sua primeira reação foi olhar Jamie, que apena sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Acho uma ótima ideia. - Ela respondeu antes que ele pudesse ficar de alguma maneira preocupado. - Sei o que está pensando e está tudo bem, deixa que com Danneel e Jennifer eu me entendo.

- As pessoas vão falar... - Jensen disse olhando Tom dessa vez. - Como vou a uma festa em que meu acompanhante é Jared e não minha esposa?

- Jen...

- O que? - Jensen o interrompeu até achando graça da situação. - Sabe que eu prefiro ir pro inferno com Jared do que ir ao paraíso com Danneel, mas...

- Jensen, se eu chamar Danneel terei que chamar Cortese e... - Tom tinha um tom excessivamente repugnante ao mencionar a esposa de Jared, mas se policiou quando se deu conta do olhar de Padalecki, esperava mesmo que ele terminasse a frase. - Jared, é sua mulher, eu sei, mas...

- Eu entendo. - Padalecki o interrompeu. - Eu sei que não tem absolutamente nenhum sentido você convidá-la.

- E Rosenbaum? - Jensen perguntou. - Se fôssemos pelo menos os três juntos, seria muito melhor. Pelo menos não falarão nada, somos seus amigos, é óbvio que nos convidaria.

- Mike, depois de algumas chantagens relacionadas a amizade, até vai. - Tom respondeu com um sorriso divertido, lembrando-se do quanto insistiu para que o amigo fosse.

- Aposto que vai conseguir com que ele participe de um episódio da décima... - Jared acrescentou rindo.

- Estou perto de conseguir... - Tom respondeu capcioso, como se realmente tivesse algum plano em mente.

- Também acho que Michael estando lá ameniza os comentários. - Jamie opinou. - E então, vocês vão?

Jared olhou Jensen como se esperasse uma resposta do loiro, já que todos sabiam que quem decidia tudo naquela relação era ele. Ackles suspirou, mordeu o lábio inferior, e esses segundos que ele parecia pensar apenas geram expectativas em Jamie, Tom e Jared.

- Tudo bem, acho que podemos ir... - Ele disse por fim e o sorriso de Tom era ainda maior que o de Jared.

- Ótimo! - Jamie disse enquanto preparava-se para se retirar. - Agora podemos jantar em paz! - Ela olhou Tom e deu um beijo carinhoso no marido. - Vou pôr a mesa. Jared, você me ajuda?

- Claro! - Padalecki pôs a taça de vinho ao lado da de Tom e seguiu com Jamie até a cozinha. Ela falava alguma coisa sobre ter um doce de sobremesa que ele adorava e isso praticamente fez a felicidade da noite para o moreno texano.

Tom e Jensen acompanharam com os olhos enquanto a dupla se afastava até a cozinha. Pareciam realmente tomarem conta. Ciúmes é uma arte milenar.

- Tom...

- Nenhuma palavra, Jensen. - Tom parecia já estar adivinhando. - Vamos fazer isso dar certo, sei que está infinitamente feliz com isso e inseguro ao mesmo tempo... Mas vamos fazer isso dar certo.

- Jared e eu temos passado pela fase mais tensa de todas desde que começamos a namorar, Thomas... - Jensen parecia ficar mais relaxado quando falava com Tom, já que não precisava ser tão firme. Estavam com um velho amigo, podia ser ele mesmo. - Esses casamentos, esses boatos... Essas _fangirls_ loucas que nos obrigam a mudar de casa! Mais um ano de série, uma provável sétima temporada, cara! Eu vou enlouquecer!

- Você vai dar conta, Jensen. - Tom pôs uma das mãos sob o ombro do amigo, em forma de apoio. - Você sempre deu conta, cara. Relaxa. Viva uma coisa de cada vez. Hoje a noite é um jantar e um convite pra uma festa, pare de sofrer por antecipação. - Tom fez uma pausa e sentiu Jensen se acalma. - Um dia de cada vez, ok?

- É, você tem razão. - Jensen sabia que era um cara de sorte por ter Tom por perto quando precisava de um amigo. Com quem mais ele falaria sobre Jared? Não era exatamente um assunto que ele poderia discutir abertamente. - Uma coisa de cada vez...

- Isso mesmo. - Tom sorriu e Jensen deixou o vinho de lado.

- O jantar está servido, senhores. - Jared fez uma cara engraçada e fingiu um sotaque francês, fazendo os outros dois rirem.

- Com fome? - Tom perguntou a Ackles enquanto eles andavam até a cozinha.

- Morrendo! - O loiro fez a maior cara de Dean que Tom já tinha visto. - Vem cá... Você e Mike nunca...?

- Essa história de novo, Ackles? - Tom respondeu enfezado enquanto Jensen apenas ria alto.

- Ah cara, essa coisa de protagonistas e tal...

- Eu amo minha mulher. - Tom foi firme.

- Mas eu te desestabilizei... - Ackles riu prepotente e divertido.

- Cala a boca. - Nem Tom conseguiu segurar o riso.

**FIM.**


End file.
